Wake Up Older
by lenetra
Summary: Three people wish Damon Happy Birthday on his day.  The last one is the best.  Written for the Bamon Drabble Party on LJ.  Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but I do own a love of all things Bamon**

_**A/N: I know, I know, I'm WAY overdue for a Sacrificial Love update, and I promise it will get done this week, but I'm so much fun writing for the Bamon Drabble Party on LJ. But I haven't forgotten Sacrificial Love, I promise. So I hope this little one shot will tide you over until I'm done with the next chapter. Thanks for all the love**_

**Wake Up Older**

**Written for the LJ Bamon Drabble Party**

**Prompt: Three people wish Damon Happy Birthday on his day. The last one is the best.**

Damon sauntered over to the living room bar and poured a glass of bourbon. As the amber colored liquid hit his throat, Stefan stepped into the room.

"At 9:00 in the morning, Damon. You really know how to start your day," Stefan said, shaking his head.

"Well, unlike you, I'm doing my part to protect forest wildlife. You'd better go, I don't want you to be late for school, young man. Otherwise I'll have to take away your daily treat of chipmunks," Damon said with a wink.

Stefan grabs his things and heads for the door. He turns and says, "Happy Birthday, brother."

Damon raises his glass in salute and finishes the rest of his drink.

Later that day Damon checks a text on his phone that says "HAPPY B-DAY DAMON! ELENA." He shoves the phone back in his pocket and has horrible visions of a "surprise" dinner with Stelena, including balloons, a cake and candles. Definitely not on his agenda. Damon grabbed his jacket, jumped into his Corvette and headed for the bar.

Damon was working on his fifth whiskey when he heard a familiar voice at the other end of the bar say, "I'll have a cranberry-vodka, hold the cranberry."

Damon watches as the bartender scrutinizes Bonnie's ID. He hands it back to her with a shrug of the shoulders and says, "You don't look 23, sweetheart."

"The wonders of modern technology, now are you going to give me my drink, or do I need to take my business and large tip elsewhere?" Bonnie says with a glare.

The bartender shrugs his shoulders again and begins to fix the drink. Damon saunters over and takes over the stool next to the witch. "Now what are you doing here, you should be at school learning your ABCs and 123s. And with a fake ID, nonetheless. Naughty, naughty, little witch."

Bonnie rolls her eyes in frustration. Of all the people to run into, it had to be Damon fucking Salvatore. "Go away, Damon. I'm really not in the mood today."

"And why is that?" the persistent vamp asks, clearly loving Bonnie's discomfort.

Bonnie's green eyes flashed fire and she had to stop herself from lighting fire to the one she still blamed for ruining her life. "Today would have been Grams' birthday, you insensitive jerk," Bonnie blurts out, picking up her drink and downing it in one gulp. "I need another," she says.

Damon sits, continuously drinking his whiskey and watches Bonnie as she nurses her second drink, clearly upset and wallowing in guilt. It was clear to someone as acquainted with guilt as himself, that she blamed him and Stefan for her grandmother's death to keep from blaming herself. But in those moments alone, when no one else was around, the little witch blamed no one but herself.

After sitting in silence for over an hour, Bonnie finishes her drink and fishes money from her purse.

"If it helps any, I'm sorry about what happened with your grandmother," Damon finishing up his latest drink.  
**  
**Bonnie's face softens just a bit and she nods her head towards him. "Thanks for saying that. And just** so** you know, I understand why you did those things to get Katherine. I'm not saying I agree with them, but I do understand, because if I could get Grams back, there's no telling what I would do," she says wiping a tear from her eye.

"I hope you're not planning to drive, Miss," the bartender says as Bonnie hands him the money.

"No, I have other means of transportation. Keep the change and his next drink is on me," she says, tilting her head in Damon's direction.

"Why thank you, Bonnie."

"No big. Have a Happy Birthday, Damon," she says and exits the bar.

Damon followed her out of the door but she had disappeared. Seemed that the little witch had mastered teleportation along with a hint of forgiveness. 


End file.
